¿Si existiera otro final?
by Houki-sama
Summary: Un final completamente diferente al que nos gustaria ¡¡Reviews Onegai!


Capitulo 1  
  
"El despertar a un nuevo día"  
  
Ya han pasado 3 años desde que sucedió eso, desde que regrese del Sengoku Jidai ... aun no puedo entender por que me hizo eso, sabia que yo no lo deseaba pero a él no le importaron mis sentimientos ¡Fue tan egoísta! Nunca le perdonaré lo que hizo ... me traicionó y eso nunca se lo perdonaré pero entonces ... ¿Por qué estoy tan triste? (Talvez es por que yo aun lo amo ...) ¡No! El no merece que yo aun sienta lo mismo después de estos 3 años en los que seguramente ya me olvido (Y ... si en verdad él ya me olvido) No, lo que ambos pasamos ... todo lo que vivimos juntos no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente y tampoco se puede olvidar en tan poco tiempo ...  
  
Kagome hija, ¿No vas a bajar a desayunar?  
  
¡Ya voy mamá! (Ya no puedes seguir de esta manera ... todos se han dado de lo que sucede y yo ... y yo no puedo olvidarme de él)  
  
Pensé que ya no ibas a bajar  
  
Solo estaba ordenando mis cosas para ir a la escuela, la universidad no es tan fácil como lo era la secundaria ...  
  
Cierto ... ¿Dormiste bien hija?  
  
Ah, yo ... (No, no pude ... esa presencia me mantuvo despierta toda la noche) si, dormí muy bien mamá, no te preocupes son solo los estudios  
  
En serio Kagome, que solo son los estudios ...  
  
Sí mamá ... (Lo sabia, ellos ya lo sabían)  
  
¡¡¡Higurashi!!!  
  
Ese es Hojo hija, no sabia que él vendría por ti  
  
Hojo siempre viene a recogerme para ir a la escuela  
  
Hojo es un chico muy despistado, pero es un buen chico ... talvez él logre cerrar las viejas heridas que te dejo  
  
: : sonrisa : : No temas decir su nombre mamá, las heridas que InuYasha me dejo ... (Es imposible que alguien logre hacerme olvidarlo, aun Hojo ... lo que yo siento por InuYasha va mas allá de mí, sabiendo que desde hace 3 años no lo he visto ...) Es mejor que me vaya, no quiero hacerlo esperar  
  
¡Buenos días Kagome-chan!  
  
¡Buenos días Hojo!  
  
Kagome dime, ¿Acaso no te encuentras bien?  
  
¿Por qué lo preguntas Hojo?  
  
Es que tu mirada esta muy diferente ... ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?  
  
: : Sonrisa : : Claro que si Hojo, de verdad no tienes de que preocuparte  
  
Solo ... cuídate  
  
¿Perdón?  
  
Si, Kagome solo quiero que te cuides  
  
No te entiendo Hojo, ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
No me gustaría que te enfermaras como cuando íbamos en secundaria, eso es todo  
  
No te preocupes, esto no es nada relacionado con enfermedades de ese tipo (Solo del corazón ... y son las más difíciles de sanar)  
  
Hoy en la noche será la festividad en el templo de tu familia ¿Verdad?  
  
Así es ... mi abuelo esta muy contento  
  
Es una lastima que no pueda asistir, pensaba pasar el día contigo  
  
Tranquilo, de cualquier forma yo estaré muy ocupada  
  
Cierto, siendo tú la sacerdotisa del templo estarás muy ocupada : : risa : : pero que despistado soy ...  
  
: : sonrisa : : (Hojo es un buen chico, pero no es suficiente ... no creo que haya alguien tan perfecto que me haga olvidar a InuYasha)  
  
Creo que aquí es tu clase Kagome  
  
Sí ...  
  
¿Paso por ti a la hora de la salida?  
  
Hojo, me siento muy halagada pero sabes que yo no puedo corresponderte, tú y yo solo seremos amigos ... sabes que desde la secundaria mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, de verdad lo siento Hojo ...  
  
: : sonrisa : : No seas tontita Kagome, sabes que yo nunca me voy a dar por vencido, además ese chico tiene 3 años que se fue a estudiar a otra parte ...  
  
¿Estudiar? (Así que eso fue lo que le dijeron)  
  
... Con tanto tiempo alejado de ti : : jugueteo con los dedos : : yo tendría una oportunidad contigo  
  
Hojo ...  
  
Adiós, ya me tengo que ir  
  
¡Espera Hojo! ¡¡¡Espera!!! ... ya se fue  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
¿Ya llegaste de la escuela?  
  
Si, llegue algo tarde por que me castigaron por estar distraída en clase ¿Dónde esta el abuelo?  
  
Esta con Sota adornando el templo para esta noche ¿Por qué no vas con ellos a ayudarles?  
  
Si, todavía falta mucho para que comiencen a llegar las personas al templo  
  
Kagome, llegaste algo tarde ¿No?  
  
Si abuelo, es una larga historia, ¿Qué les hace falta?  
  
Solo barrer la habitación donde esta el pozo  
  
¡Sota!  
  
¿Qué dije abuelo? (Kagome) ... lo siento yo ...  
  
No se preocupen, yo me encargo de eso  
  
¿Estas segura Kagome?  
  
: : sonrisa : : Si, no veo el por que no lo haga  
  
Abuelo, ¿Crees que dije algo malo?  
  
No se que decirte, hace tanto tiempo desde que encontramos a Kagome en el pozo cubierta de sangre ... aun recuerdo el trabajo que me costo subirla, ella hacia lo imposible por no salir del pozo ... es la única vez que vi a Kagome comportarse de esa manera, aun no logro explicarme lo que sucedió en el Sengoku ...  
  
Debió ser algo realmente malo, Kagome nunca habla de eso y evita cualquier conversación al respecto ...  
  
Si, y desde que regreso el Go-Shinboku no ha florecido  
  
Parece que esta muerto, es curioso, cuando Kagome quito el sello de InuYasha el árbol comenzó a florecer y ahora que ha vuelto no ha florecido ...  
  
Ahora que te veo mas de cerca no me pareces mas que un simple pozo ... (Antes lo eras todo para mi, sin tu ayuda no podía verlo) ¿Qué es esto? ... ¡Sangre! (Seguramente se mancho cuando me sacaron de ahí ... yo quería regresar, ni siquiera se si se encuentra bien ... talvez murió ese día ... ambos resistimos mucho tiempo, él me arrojo al pozo ... yo no era parte de sus planes ... y yo que le ofrecí todo pero eso no fue suficiente, él tenia sus propios planes y yo ... no era parte de ellos) Creo que mejor me voy, aun no estoy lo suficientemente lista para regresar a este lugar ...  
  
Mira abuelo, Kagome salió de la habitación del pozo  
  
Me lo imagine, aun no esta lista para volver a ver ese lugar ¿Qué hace?  
  
Esta enfrente del Go-Shinboku ...  
  
No piensas florecer nunca ¿Verdad? ... ja, no te culpo después de ser testigo de lo que paso ese día es para que una persona se hubiera vuelto loca ... al menos no moriste ... (Aunque la verdad, eso hubiera sido lo mejor después de ver esa masacre ... pero ya descubrí por que te mantienes con vida ... es esa presencia la que te mantiene aun aquí, y que resulta ser la misma que me ha estado llamando estos últimos días, se que se trata de alguien de la otra época pero ... no es conocida)  
  
Kagome, ayudaste a tu abuelo  
  
No en mucho ...  
  
Bien, tu horogami de sacerdotisa esta en tu habitación  
  
Gracias mamá ... pero antes quiero dormir un poco  
  
Esta bien hija, aun falta mucho para que comiencen a llegar las personas, yo te despierto cuando sea hora  
  
Si (Estoy muy cansada ... No siento mi cuerpo ... seguramente me he quedado dormida)  
  
  
  
(Es esa voz de nuevo ... esa presencia)  
  
  
  
(Dime, me has estado buscando desde hace tiempo ... ¿Quién eres?)  
  
  
  
(Yo ... no recuerdo a alguien que tuviese esta presencia)  
  
  
  
(¡¿Cómo sabes de Kikyo?! Vamos, ¡Muéstrate!)  
  
  
  
(El Go-Shinboku . Hay una persona de espaldas ... tiene el cabello plateado pero no puede ser ... su ropa es diferente y esta presencia también lo es, su apariencia no es la de un Hanyou, es la de un Youkai ...)  
  
  
  
(No estoy muy segura)  
  
  
  
(Estas de espaldas al Go-Shinboku)  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA ... " 


End file.
